parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Mortal Kombat (Sodor Kombat) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Liu Kang - (Thomas and Liu Kang are both the main characters) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kung Lao - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are both great friends, just like Liu Kang and Kung Lao) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kitana - (Tillie and Kitana are both wear blue and beautiful) *Rosie as Skarlet - (Skarlet's voice suits Rosie) *Rheneas as Raiden - (Rheneas and Eaiden are both named begins with the letter 'R' and have the letter 'E' in the middle) *Gordon as Jax Briggs - (Gordon and Jax Briggs are both big and proud) *Sir Handel as Kano - (Sir Handel and Kano are both have the same word "an" in the middle of their names) *Belle as Sonya Blade - (Belle and Sonya Blade are both wear blue and loyal) *Duck as Kenshi Takahashi *Flora as Tanya - (Flora and Tanya are both wear yellow) *Percy as Sub-Zero - (Sub-Zero's voice suits Percy) *James as Scorpion *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Johnny Cage - (Johnny and Johnny Cage are both share the same names) *Emily as Jade - (Emily and Jade are both wear green and beautiful) *Molly as Ashrah - (Molly and Ashrah are both wonderful) *Mavis as Mileena - (Mavis was a real main villain in Season 3 and She and Mileena are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Diesel as Shang Tsung - (Diesel and Shang Tsung are both the main villains) *Bulgy as Baraka - (Bulgy and Baraka are both evil and named begins with the letter 'B') *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Shao Kahn - (Cerberus and Shao Kahn are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Thomas and Liu Kang) *Diesel 10 as Shinnok - (Diesel 10 and Shinnok are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean) *Spencer as Motaro - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Daisy as Sheeva - (Daisy and Sheeva are both big, strong, sexy, and grumpy) *Elizabeth as Sindel - (Elizabeth and Sindel are both rude) *Murdoch as Goro - (Murdoch and Goro are both big and strong) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kintaro - (Farnsworth and Kintaro are both mean) *George as Quan Chi - (George and Quan Chi are both wear green and evil) *Edward as Ermac - (Edward and Ermac are both named begins with the letter 'E') *Arry as Hsu Hao *Bert as Hotaru *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Onaga - (Alfred and Onaga are both evil and mean) *Rusty as Blaze - (Rusty and Blaze are both wear orange) *Smudger as Noob Saibot - (Noob Saibot's voice suits Smudger) *Paxton as Reptile *Charlie as Rain - (Charlie and Rain are both wear purple) *Duncan as Reiko - (Duncan and Reiko are both stubborn and mean) *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Jarek *Culdee (from RWS) as Fujin *Godred (from RWS) as Daegon *BoCo as Bo' Rai Cho - (BoCo and Bo' Rai Cho are both have names starting with "Bo") *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mavado - (Montana and Mavado are both have the letter 'M' at the beginning of their names) *Billy as Kabal *Derek as Kai *Whiff as Stryker *Toby as Nightwolf - (Toby and Nightwolf are both wear brown) *The Chinese Dragon as Monster Blaze *Stanley as Smoke - (Stanley and Smoke are both wear white and named begins with the letter 'S') *Stepney as Shujinko - (Stepney and Shujinko are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Thumper as Taven - (Thumper and Taven are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Jack as Dariou *Alfie as Darrius *Oliver (Pack) as Meat *Patrick as Havik - (Patrick and Havik are both have the letter 'a' in the middle) *Bulstrode as Kobra *Lady as Li Mei - (Lady and Li Mei are both named begins with the letter 'L') *Spamcan (from RWS) as Drahmin - (Spamcan and Drahmin are both mean and evil) *D261 as Moloch - (D261 and Moloch are both evil) *Toad as Chameleon *Isobella as Khameleon *Skarloey as Mokap *Henry as Erron Black *Henrietta as Jacqui Briggs *Old Slow Coach as Nitara *Madge as Kira *Caroline as Sareena *Splatter and Dodge as Cyrax and Sektor - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just liek Cyrax and Sektor are) *Lorna and Laura (from T&F/TMS) as Ferra and Torra - (Lorna and Laura are twins, just like Ferra and Torra are) *Hector as Kotal Kahn - (Hector and Kotal Kahn are both big and scary) *Oliver as Kung Jin *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tremor - (Silver Fish and Tremor are both evil) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Takeda - (Toots and Takeda are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cassie Cage *Jason (from Back to the Klondike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Triborg *Pinknose (a fan-made Thomas character) as D'Vorah *Harold as Hydro - (Harold and Hydro are both named begins with the letter 'H') *Flying Scotsman as Kratos *Diesel 11 as Corrupted Shinnok *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Batman *Puffa (from TUGS) as Captain Marvel *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Catwoman *The Ghostly Galleon (from TUGS) as Dark Kahn *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Darkseid *Nantucket (from TUGS) as Deathstroke *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as The Flash *Hercules (from TUGS) as Green Lantern *Warrior (from TUGS) as Superman *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Wonder Woman *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Lex Luthor *Zorran (from TUGS) as The Joker Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Liu Kang Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Kung Lao Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Kitana Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Skarlet Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Raiden WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Jax Briggs Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Kano Belle.png|Belle as Sonya Blade TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Kenshi Takahashi Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Tanya ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Sub-Zero Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Scorpion Johnny.png|Johnny as Johnny Cage Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Jade Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Ashrah Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Mileena TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Shang Tsung Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Baraka Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Shao Kahn KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Shinnok Spencer.png|Spencer as Motaro Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Sheeva Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Sindel Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Goro Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Kintaro GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Quan Chi EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Ermac IronArryModel.png|Arry as Hsu Hao IronBertModel.png|Bert as Hotaru Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Onaga Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Blaze Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Noob Saibot Paxton.png|Paxton as Reptile Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Rain PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Reiko LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as Jarek MainCuldeeRWS2.png|Culdee as Fujin GodredRWS.png|Godred as Daegon WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Bo' Rai Cho Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Mavado Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Kabal Derek.jpg|Derek as Kai Whiff.png|Whiff as Stryker HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Nightwolf Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Monster Blaze Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Smoke ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Shujinko Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Taven Jack.jpg|Jack as Dariou Alfie.jpg|Alfie as Darrius Oliver the Excavator.jpg|Oliver (Pack) as Meat Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Havik Mr Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode as Kobra ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Li Mei NoD199Spamcan.png|Spamcan as Drahmin MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Moloch Escape62.png|Toad as Chameleon Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Khameleon Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Mokap 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Erron Black HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Jacqui Briggs Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Nitara Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Kira Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Sareena ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splatter and Dodge as Cyrax and Sektor Laura (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Laura Lorna (Thomas and Friends).jpg|and Lorna as Ferra and Torra HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Kotal Kahn Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Kung Jin Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Tremor Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Takeda Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Cassie Cage Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Triborg Pinknose real.png|Pinknose as D'Vorah PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Hydro FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman as Kratos It's Diesel 11.jpg|Diesel 11 as Corrupted Shinnok Category:Daniel Pineda